


【臣太】特調的香氣

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [45]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 秋組聚餐中的臣與太一。
Relationships: 伏見臣/七尾太一
Series: A3！短篇 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 1





	【臣太】特調的香氣

**Author's Note:**

> ✿OOC可能有，慎入  
> ✿文中所述與現實國家、商店、產品等無關，若有雷同純屬巧合

因為許久沒有聚餐，秋組在某次排練便決議該如合宿般單獨培養情感的時刻到了；經過討論並投票選出餐廳後，他們邀請了監督與平日裡照顧左京大哥與莇少爺之餘對秋組愛屋及烏的迫田一同前往。聚會地點選在一成先前在社群網站上看到、可以自行選料並觀看師傅現場在大爐上熱炒的蒙古烤肉餐廳，除了招牌烤肉外還備有火鍋與甜點吃到飽，非常適合這群既有發育青少年、又有精力旺盛青年的男子組合大飽口福。

抵達餐館後，年長的四人先入座看顧位子上的財物，年少組則前往自助吧台區挑選食材；沒想到他們鬧哄哄地走去，竟一個個安靜地捧著碗回來，雙手合十地說完「我開動了」卻遲遲沒有拿起筷子，彷彿盯著史前怪獸一般觀望不前，就連總是充滿自信的萬里也少見地有些遲疑。

「怎麼了？」

「可以自己選料很棒，但調味也要自己調。」

「雖然有告示牌建議份量，可是不知道味道怎麼樣。」

或許是將內心的擔憂說出口之後鬆了一口氣，也可能是察覺到試都不試對於現況毫無幫助，幾個人隨即開始動作，將碗裡的食物送進口中。

「我按照建議加了一匙醬油，不過好像太淡了。」

「雞肉跟鴨肉放在一起給師父烤，結果雞肉吃起來很柴。」

「大火炒過之後青菜量縮的太少了，這樣對消化和美容都不好。」

幾個人你一言我一語的將各自的調味方式交代一二之後，用小動物渴求般的眼神望向滿開的大廚，而臣也好脾氣地笑笑並站起身，應允會盡力幫他們搭配出適合的口味，便和監督、左京與迫田一起前往吧台區。

「居然沒有咖哩的調料，我應該要學千景先生隨身自備的……」

「監督，你是來吃蒙古烤肉的。」

「大哥！他有鹿肉可以送到桌邊的服務耶！」

「沒事吃這麼補做什麼……」

相較於挑選食材還得應付另外兩人的左京，臣先是檢視了肉品與青菜各有哪些種類、接著又走到調料區確認了能夠使用的佐料，隨後將腦內構思的簡易搭配放入碗中並交給師傅；回到座位上，看著一個個眼巴巴望著自己像是等待投餵的雛鳥的夥伴，臣邊笑著說「等等」，邊將經過師傅迅速翻炒過的菜色放入口中咀嚼，凝眉仔細思索。

「醬油放一匙就好、為了去腥我放了三匙料酒，檸檬汁和鳳梨汁我建議各放一匙肉會比較嫩，香油也放一匙可以增加香氣；肉就照你們想吃的量、但一次一種肉才不會為了等A熟透而B就乾柴，蔬菜多放一點會比較清爽，其他的配料就看你們個人口味去調整……嗯，我想這樣就差不多了。」

聽完了他們信賴的「必勝秘笈」之後，幾個大男孩三口併作兩口的將自己碗裡不如人意的料理吞吃入腹，接著競速似地衝到吧台區斟酌自己的下一道菜餚，只有太一忽然對火鍋裡的肉片充滿興趣，將桌上免費提供且無限供應的肉片全扔進鍋中、燙熟夾起後慢吞吞地吃掉，無視了成員們端著散發火烤香氣的碗坐在自己身邊的誘惑；即使他們接連去了幾趟、以飛一般的速度不斷從錯誤中嘗試學習，甚至彼此嘲弄與笑罵「哈哈哈眼鏡老頭煮太鹹了」、「攝津你是要毒死你自己嗎」、「兵頭你加五匙鳳梨汁就算了還差點把鳳梨撈光是怎樣」，太一也依舊充耳不聞――直到臣品嘗完畢並大致猜測出湯頭的熬煮方式、預備要前往拿取下一盤烤肉時，太一便立刻放下手中的筷子緊跟其後。

可直到臣將要吃的食材裝盤完畢，少年卻只是碗底空空的跟在他旁邊。

「太一？忘記怎麼調醬了嗎？你把料裝好，我幫你啊。」

「不、不是。」

「那你怎麼了？身體不舒服？」

「我不要跟別人一樣。」

「啊？什麼東西一樣？那你想要什麼？」

「我要臣哥幫我特調啦！」

聽見對方隱含著撒嬌意味的抱怨，臣先是一愣，接著以自己的碗替換、從對方的手中拿過空碗，輕聲說了句「那幫我拿一下好嗎」，便開始搭配；與方才說明的截然不同，青年舀入的調料精確到半匙、四分之一匙，完全針對少年的口味調整融合，並考量到健康將蔬菜大量地在碗上堆成尖塔，接著拿回自己的碗一齊交給等在櫥窗邊的大廚。走回座位時，其他的成員並未察覺太一的碗裡有什麼不同，依然你來我往地拌嘴，只有在萬里大喊著「兵頭你到底要吃多少冰淇淋不覺得膩嗎」時，臣悄悄地對身側的太一問了句：

「膩嗎？」

「才不會。」

你的特調甜而不膩，以後也不會，永遠都不會。

**Author's Note:**

> =====  
> 臣太可能稍後該點個鹿肉（？）  
> 昨天晚上公司聚餐的靈感，但現實永遠比想像骨感QAQ


End file.
